The invention relates to a device and method for the printing of high density arrays for use in biological and chemical assays as well as a device that can be used in sample transfer between multiwell plates of differing well density.
Hybridization is a hydrogen-bonding interaction between two nucleic acid strands that obey the Watson-Crick complementary rules. All other base pairs are mismatches that destabilize hybrids. Since a single mismatch decreases the melting temperature of a hybrid by up to 10xc2x0 C., conditions can be found in which only perfect hybrids can survive. Hybridization comprises contacting the strands, one of which is usually immobilized on a solid support and the other usually bears a radioactive, chemiluminescent or fluorescent label, and then separating the resulting hybrids from the unreacted labeled strands by washing the support. Hybrids are recognized by detecting the label bound to the surface of the support.
Oligonucleotide hybridization is widely used to determine the presence in a nucleic acid of a sequence that is complimentary to the oligonucleotide probe. In many cases, this provides a simple, fast, and inexpensive alternative to conventional sequencing methods. Hybridization does not require nucleic acid cloning and purification, carrying out base-specific reactions, or tedious electrophoretic separations. Hybridization of oligonucleotide probes has been successfully used for various purposes, such as analysis of genetic polymorphisms, diagnosis of genetic diseases, cancer diagnostics, detection of viral and microbial pathogens, screening of clones, genome mapping and ordering of fragment libraries.
An oligonucleotide array is comprised of a number of individual oligonucleotide species tethered to the surface of a solid support in a regular pattern, each species in a different area, so that the location of each oligonucleotide is known. An array can contain a chosen collection of oligonucleotides, e.g., probes specific for all known clinically important pathogens or specific for all known clinically important pathogens or specific for all known sequence markers of genetic diseases. Such an array can satisfy the needs of a diagnostic laboratory. Alternatively, an array can contain all possible oligonucleotides of a given length n. Hybridization of a nucleic acid with such a comprehensive array results in a list of all its constituent n-mers, which can be used for unambiguous gene identification (e.g., in forensic studies), for determination of unknown gene variants and mutations (including the sequencing of related genomes once the sequence of one of them is known), for overlapping clones, and for checking sequences determined by conventional methods. Finally, surveying the n-mers by hybridization to a comprehensive array can provide sufficient information to determine the sequence of a totally unknown nucleic acid.
Oligonucleotide arrays can be prepared by synthesizing all the oligonucleotides, in parallel, directly on the support, employing the methods of solid-phase chemical synthesis in combination with site-directing masks as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,270. Four masks with non-overlapping windows and four coupling reactions are required to increase the length of tethered oligonucleotides by one. In each subsequent round of synthesis, a different set of four masks is used, and this determines the unique sequence of the oligonucleotides synthesized in each particular area. Using an efficient photolithographic technique, miniature arrays containing as many as 105 individual oligonucleotides per cm2 of area have been demonstrated.
Another technique for creating oligonucleotide arrays involves precise drop deposition using a piezoelectric pump as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,796. The piezoelectric pump delivers minute volumes of liquid to a substrate surface. The pump design is very similar to the pumps used in ink jet printing. This picopump is capable of delivering 50 micron diameter (65 picoliter) droplets at up to 3000 Hz and can accurately hit a 250 micron target. The pump unit is assembled with five nozzles array heads, one for each of the four nucleotides and a fifth for delivering activating agent for coupling. The pump unit remains stationary while droplets are fired downward at a moving array plate. When energized, a microdroplet is ejected from the pump and deposited on the array plate at a functionalized binding site. Different oligonucleotides are synthesized at each individual binding site based on the microdrop deposition sequence.
Another approach using arrays is the pin dipping method for parallel oligonucleotide synthesis. Geysen, J. Org. Chem. 56, 6659 (1991). In this method, small amounts of solid support are fused to arrays of solenoid controlled polypropylene pins, which are sequentially dipped into trays of the appropriate reagents. The density of the arrays is limited by this process.
Further approaches to forming an array involve taking presynthesized oligonucleotide or cDNA sequences from separately prepared aqueous mixtures and transferring them to substrate either individually or in some small multiple. This may be accomplished for example by repeatedly contacting a substrate surface with typographic pins holding droplets, using ink jet printing mechanisms to lay down an array matrix, or by use of a pen plotter. These printing processes are limited by the time and expense required in transferring 103 or greater different sequence mixtures onto defined positions on a substrate.
The present invention provides a capillary reservoir device and liquid deposition tool and methods for depositing a high density biological or chemical array onto a substrate. The tool is made up of a plurality of open ended channels collectively forming a matrix. The matrix has been redrawn and cut such that the pitch of the channels on the loading end is far larger than the pitch of the channels on the liquid delivery end. The upper portion of each channel serves as a reservoir, while the opposing end, which has been formed by the redrawing process, is diametrically sized such that liquid in the reservoir is retained by capillary pressure at the delivery end. At any point along the height of the capillary reservoir device, all cross-sectional dimensions and areas are uniformly reduced. In other words, the on-center orientation of any two channels, also referred to as the pitch between 2 channels, measured as a function of the diameter of any cross section, is constant throughout the structure. In another embodiment, a variation of the device of the present invention may be used in transferring sample between multiwell plates of different well density.